One More Night
by Chubbibunniz
Summary: In a host club where sexual desires are to be met. The meeting between two of the opposite personality holders - innocence over realistic, forgiveness over pain. Can our sweet and beloved Sakura Mikan save our cold hearted Hyuuga Natsume. (Crappy Summary ... but please give this fanfic a shot before jumping over it . ) Rated T-M
1. Prologue

"_Ahh …. Harder harder ….." _the girl panted as each thrust she had received was stronger than the previous ones. Her hands that were placed flatly onto the window has now clenched into tight fists. As for her body, it has changed from a bending position into one that leaned closer and closer to the window. _"Too much …. Itai … Hyu-" _

**DING! **The movement stopped.

"Time is up and that means it's time for me to take my leave!" The young man began taking his leave after he slid back his tuxedo jacket and straightened his tie.

"But Hyu-chan we weren't even …" her sentence was stopped by the young man's icy glare.

"The next time I hear that name will be the last time I see your face" his glare hardened and his voice cold and threatening paralyzed the girl from any sort of communication other than the tiny nod she was still able to perform. His glare softened but his voice continued on as a mockery, "Don't forget to pay on your way out." He smirked as he turned back and headed out the door.

**BANG!**

"Aiyaya, Natsume, why did you let your temper out on the customer again?" the young man sighed as he returned to the counter after leading the frightened girl to her car.

"Shut up, Tsubasa."

"Natsume, you know this will affect your ratings and your customers! I know you're still heartbroken because of Ay-"

"I said shut up. Are you deaf, Tsubasa? I don't give a shit about those customers and what not. It's none of your business" with that said Natsume stormed off.

* * *

*Author's Note*

It's been 4 years since I last wrote fanfictions … I hope this first chapter suit your tastings . There will definitely be more to come (: Please review me and comment below! I am definitely okay with flames (although it hurts … I think I can take it!)


	2. G-Alice

"Mo ….. where am I? More like where are they?" a young girl wailed as she passed by each of the tall buildings around her. "Why did I even agree to this in the first place!?" She stomped her feet frustrated towards the ground until her phone began to rang.

"_Mo … Mikan-chan, where are you?" the girl on the other line groaned. "We've been waiting for half an hour already!" yelled by another girl standing next to the girl on the phone. "Hurry up will you? I'm HUNGRY!" _

"_I'm lo-"_before Mikan could have even finished her sentence the call ended. "URGH. How do you expect me to hurry when I'm lost and you guys won't even help me!" She picked up her pace even faster, not bothering to look at where she was heading to.

_**BAM**_

"AH! I'm sor-"

"Watch where you're going little girl"

"Lit-little girl?" she was baffled by the man's use of words. "I beg your pardon? What part of me is little? I'm 17 years old; I'm an adult thank you very much! "She twitched.

"Ha. First, an adult is _18 years old_, not 17. And secondly ….." he was going eye her from head to toe but he stopped at her chest and smirked.

"W-why you!" Her cheeks flamed up at his silent comment. "I … I … I …. I'm still growing alright?" she squeezed her eyes and spat her tongue out, which in return received a great amount of laughs from the man.

"How about this …" he handed her a name card. "Come to G-Alice …" he spoke then leaned his head closer to Mikan's left ear. "And I'll teach you a technique to let _**them**_ grow" He smirked at her still posture and expression and walked off.

"G-Alice …" Mikan whispered to herself trying to recall where she had heard that name from. _"Mikan you must be joking right? You are already 17 years old and you still haven't got yourself a bo-boyfriend yet? What have you been doing with your life? Are you still waiting for Ruk-"she_ sighed to herself and zoomed her flashback of this morning even further ahead to this afternoon where Nonoko greeted her with a smile. "_Ne ne Mikan-chan are you free today? The girls and I were wondering about taking you to G-Alice!" _AH! There we go. That's the name she's been searching through her memories for. _"__**G-Alice**__"_ She turned her head from right to left trying to make out all the different body shapes infront of her. _Where's that man? Sigh … I lost him already? Great … Now how will I get to G-Alice … _she wondered until her eyes landed on the name card – luckily the address was written on there.

* * *

**Ding Ding Ding**

"Hey guys!" the brunette trotted cheerfully down the gracefully designed stairs towards her group, hoping her friends wouldn't be too mad at her for being almost an hour late.

"MIKAAAN!" the two girls of the group yelled at the same time. "You're late, again!" a monotone but glare-striking voice came up after the two girls.

"Gomen-ne Anna, Nonoko, I really didn't mean to. And Hotaru-chan you know I'm bad at directions …" Mikan slowly stepped back one by one at the furry coming from the two girls' eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't be late if I didn't meet such a horrid guy on the wa-"her continuation of stepping back to calm the girls down was stopped by a hand placed on her head which held her stance in place.

"It's nice to see you here so fast but blaming your lateness on me isn't such a wise choice little girl" the man teased as Mikan groaned shutting her eyes.

"Na- AHHH~Natsume-sama" Anna and Nonoko chirped at the same time at the appearance of the man they have been fan-girling over about since the opening of the store.

"Welcome to G-Alice Host Club" the young blond, Koko, standing next to Natsume smiling in delight at the two girls' reaction.

"Wait what!? Ho-host club?" Mikan opened her eyes and looked at the two beaming girls that were too busy with the fact that their idol was standing right in front of them that they forgot they lied to Mikan about G-Alice being a café. Then she turned around and look wide-eyed at Natsume, "huh!?" which he responded with just a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the super late update fellow ffs ): Have lots of things piling up right now, especially with 6 performances that are ranging from dancing to singing to playing the flute that needs to be practice for it to be able to perform for my school's Night Market on Nov.21 … as well as my part-time job … I'll be currently busy ): However no worries! I'll definitely update my chapters as soon as possible :D

In addition, I would like a few responses for my following question: I would like to write a fanfiction about romance as well (already got the whole plot set and everything) … but this fanfic will be in mandarin since it is dedicated to a friend. Would that be alright with you guys? Please comment below 3

PS to the people who sent me reviews:

Loveanimechibi: Thank you for pointing out the rating! I changed it to M (: As well as thank you for the comment, glad you like it :D

Nix: Haha, keep reading to find out ;D


	3. Midnight Fever

_His breath … his voice … such soft whispers faintly ringing around my ears, and his fingertips, so gently caressing my body. These lingering sensational touch that are trailing all the way from my calves to my thighs, "ahh" w-was that my voice? "Mmm …. N-no …" _

"_No …?" _

_Oh no, not that look. His expression, the tiny curl of his lips, and his eyes that are piercing straight at me, it's as if he's looking right through me. I gulped, "Y-yes, n-n-no more."_

"_Hmm …" he continued to eye me up and down … or is it the dress he's paying more attention to? No Mikan, snap out of it! You must resist him and his gorgeous crimson orbs! Wait, did I just compliment his eyes? Oh no … Mikan what are you thinkin- _

"_Ah!"_

"_Heh, that's more like it" he smirked. _

"_Wha-what is this!?" His face only a few inches above mine, and his body crouching right above mine. So close, so close, way too close! Dizzy …. so dizzy. His face is getting blurry by each passing second. And the light …. Oh lord … is fading and … how did this even … getting darker … happen …?_

* * *

"H-host CLUB!?" Mikan wailed loudly, "you guys li-lied t-to m-m-me" her whine up-roared which made all the other customers of the club turn their heads towards her.

"Shh … Mikan-chan, keep it down, you're making a commotion!" Anna said while she half-bowed her head towards the other customers as an apology for the sudden loudness.

"What happened to the café?" she began to sob.

"Well … Mikan … we just wanted you to … you know … have some contact with a guy …." Nonoko looked down, depressed at the thought of their current situation.

"Yeah … I mean you're already 17 but you still haven't had a taste of love!" Anna added.

"I-it's not like I don't want to have a taste of it. You guys all know that I'm waiting for …." Mikan dropped the idea of finishing what she had wanted to say and let her sentence trailed on.

"Mikan …." Nonoko and Anna both said in unison while they glanced at the silent short black hair girl in hopes to receive some guidance on what to do.

"Sorry guys ... I didn't mean t-" before Mikan could've finished, her sentence was cut off by Hotaru's finger tick upon her forehead.

"Instead of apologizing, how about you just forget everything about the past and enjoy this special time we have created for you?" Hotaru spoke softly while nodding her head towards the two boys, that are standing at the same spot for directly 20 minutes puzzled at the reaction Mikan had shown, to let them know it's their time to shine and come forward.

* * *

"So …. Your name is Mikan right? I'm Tsubasa Ando, feel free to call me Tsubasa!" the boy took a seat next to her on the couch and gleamed cheerfully, hoping to brighten up the mood.

"Mikan Sakura … sorry about the disruption earlier just now …" Mikan tilted her head towards the newly polished carpet, embarrassed to look at the two handsome gentlemen.

"Meh, it's nice to have some annoying disturbance once in a while, right Tsubasa?" Natsume shrugged, not knowing it hurt her feelings.

Tsubasa took a small glance at the poor girl's expression and reached out his hand to pat her head, "don't think too much about it" Tsubasa smiled.

"mm…thank you Ando-san…" she gave her lips a tiny curl.

"Haha, no worries. Anyways, allow me to help you pretty girls get set up! Any certain theme you would like to experience?" he threw a wink, which brought Anna and Nonoko to awe.

"Theme ..?" Mikan lightly tilted her head.

"Yeah, for example … Lolicon, Mid-summer's dream, Caribbean, or – "

"Set her up for Midnight Fever" Hotaru answered before the brunette was able to understand what was happening.

"Feisty eh?" Natsume let out a smirk.

Tsubasa shook his head and chuckled, "Alright, Midnight Fever coming your way"

* * *

****Author's Note****

Sorry Sorry Sorry, for the extremely late update )): -slaps self- T_T

I will try updating sooner! I'm thinking a chapter a week or two? If my schedule allows me to _

Gomenasai, my beloved readers. You are given the opportunity to slap me across the face X_X

Haha, and for the people who have responded and gave me reviews ...:

Oliviaaaox101 - Thank you thank you 3

Loveanimechibi - I will try my best to write longer chapters! If not, I'll write short chapters but constantly uploading (:

xoxo12 - Thank you! I will do my best to find time to let my imaginations flow :D

jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga - Haha, yeah, he's a perverted neko (;

Devilish Dream - Thank you! I'm preparing for two new performances now for our Night Market Event Week :D

Nix - Haha, Thank you :DD

Laura-Ella - Thank you! Will do :D

XXAnimeXGeekXX - Really? That's great! I was a bit worried if I should go along with my plan since they're not much Mandarin fanfictions on here . Thank you! I will do my best


End file.
